Let's Play Another Game
by CassBoy
Summary: "Alguma coisa dentro do loiro quis protestar, quis dizer que aquilo era errado. Primeiro, ele estava se agarrando com outro cara. Segundo, estava fazendo isso em horário de serviço, nos fundos do fliperama de seu pai. Terceiro, o outro cara tinha namorada e ela, além de considerá-lo como amigo, estava ali." SMUT Yaoi Mamoru/Darien x Motoki/Andrew


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história obviamente não me pertencem. Eles são criação e são de propriedade da Naoko Takeuchi. Não ganho nada com essa estória (se bobear nem reviews, ashuashasuhas).

**Conteúdo:** SMUT – Yaoi/Slash Mamoru/Darien x Motoki/Andrew – dois rapazinhos que se dão uns pegas. Tem problemas com isso? Não precisa ler.

**Beta:** Anarco Girl (que suporta minhas bizarrices/loucuras)

**Sinopse: "**Alguma coisa dentro do loiro quis protestar, quis dizer que aquilo era errado. Primeiro, ele estava se agarrando com outro cara. Segundo, estava fazendo isso em horário de serviço, nos fundos do fliperama de seu pai. Terceiro, o outro cara tinha namorada e ela, além de considerá-lo como amigo, estava ali. Mas como protestar quando ele mordia seu pescoço e o fazia se arrepiar por inteiro? Como resistir quando ele beijava sua boca com tanta intensidade que o deixava tonto?"

**Nota 1: **Ok, estou escrevendo slash no fandom de Sailor Moon. #JudgeMe Rsrsrsrsrs. Essa ideia louca veio quando eu estava relendo o mangá e vi uma cena absurdamente yaoi com esses dois. O plot simplesmente apareceu na minha cabeça e eu tive que escrever. E o que me deixou triste é que tem pouco material dos dois... bom, aí está minha contribuição XD

**Nota 2: **Usei os nomes originais (ou seja, os japoneses), porque queria usar os apelidinhos e os sufixos pra caracterizar melhor as relações entre os personagens. Mas, como entendo muito pouco de japonês, se tiver alguma coisa errada aí me desculpem, viu galera?

**Nota 3: **Só para localizar um pouco melhor quem não está familiarizado, a Usagi é a Serena (que é a Sailor Moon ^_^)

* * *

_**Let's play another game**_

O barulho das costas de Motoki Furuhata na parede mal ressoou no ar parado do pequeno depósito nos fundos do Game Center Crown. O rapaz de cabelos cor de trigo e olhos verdes deixou escapar um gemido estrangulado, as íris encarando as outras que estavam tão próximas.

- Mamo... chan! – exclamou, antes de gemer mais uma vez, ao contato dos lábios macios em seu pescoço.

Mamoru Chiba, o moreno alto, juntou mais os corpos, colando o peito no do outro, sentindo o martelar do coração dele contra as costelas.

- Mamoru-kun, por favor! – Motoki pediu, mas não conseguiu oferecer muita resistência, com o corpo mole feito um barbante molhado. – A Usagi está aqui.

- Eu sei. – a voz do outro era tão quente quanto seu corpo, esfregando-se lascivamente em Motoki. – Foi por isso que eu dei pra ela um monte de moedas, pra ela ficar bastante tempo no jogo da Sailor V... Enquanto eu jogo um _outro _jogo.

Alguma coisa dentro do loiro quis protestar, quis dizer que aquilo era errado. Primeiro, ele estava se agarrando com outro cara. Segundo, estava fazendo isso em horário de serviço, nos fundos do fliperama de seu pai. Terceiro, o outro cara tinha namorada e ela, além de considerá-lo como amigo, estava ali. Mas como protestar quando ele mordia seu pescoço e o fazia se arrepiar por inteiro? Como resistir quando ele beijava sua boca com tanta intensidade que o deixava tonto?

Lembrava-se com nitidez do primeiro beijo que trocara com ele. Tinha sido há muitos meses, mas para o herdeiro do Game Center Crown era como se tivesse sido no dia anterior. Mamoru Chiba sempre aparecia em sua loja, acompanhado da namorada, Usagi, e às vezes com as amigas dela também. Naquela tarde, porém, viera sozinho, já quase na hora de fechar. Usara a esfarrapada desculpa de que estava só passando por ali e resolvera entrar.

- Desculpe, mas eu preciso fechar a loja. – dissera, meio sem graça, enquanto ele jogava um jogo de corrida.

- Tudo bem. – ele respondera, levantando-se.

O moreno dos olhos também azuis ficara observando, enquanto Motoki desligava as máquinas, as luzes... O outro funcionário que o ajudava já tinha ido embora.

- Posso acompanhar você? – Mamoru perguntara, já do lado de fora, quando o loiro ia para casa.

- Pode, pode sim. – fora a resposta, meio incerta das intenções dele.

Não conversaram muito. Na verdade, Motoki estava muito desconfortável perto do rapaz. Desde a primeira vez que o vira entrar no fliperama, tinha notado sua beleza. Os cabelos macios e negros como a noite emolduravam-lhe perfeitamente o rosto bem feito. O corpo era bem talhado e atlético, os músculos bem distribuídos por sua altura considerável. Motoki não admitia, mas sabia que os garotos atraíam muito mais sua atenção que as garotas. E Mamoru Chiba definitivamente o tinha por inteiro.

A lua cheia iluminava o céu, mas não no lugar por ele cortava caminho pelo parque. Ali as copas das árvores bloqueavam a luz prateada, deixando tudo em uma penumbra soturna. O rapaz loiro acelerara o passo, o que fazia sempre que passava por ali. Mas seu coração quase parou quando sentiu uma mão se fechar em torno de seu pulso.

- Motoki... – a voz marcante chamara seu nome, enquanto seu corpo era virado na direção dela.

- Mamoru-kun...? – a pergunta morrera em seus lábios quando eles foram tocados pela boca macia do outro.

Mil perguntas passaram pela mente atordoada do loiro, mas ele não fez nenhuma delas. Tudo o que fizera fora render-se ao beijo mais quente que tivera até ali – não que houvessem sido muitos. Mais tarde, na cama de Mamoru, recebera alguma explicação.

- Eu notei seu olhar. – ele dissera, acariciando seus cabelos. – E eu gostei muito dele.

Apenas aquilo. Mas era mais que suficiente. As palavras e explicações eram dispensáveis quando se tinha o toque, o beijo, o calor. Motoki já estava rendido e entregue aos desejos daquele moreno sedutor, de olhos quentes, voz macia, mãos atrevidas e lábios vorazes. Usagi teria que perdoá-lo...

- Adoro seu gosto, sabia? – Mamoru sussurrou no ouvido do loiro, enquanto desabotoava os botões da camisa branca que ele usava. O avental de seu uniforme há muito estava jogando em um canto qualquer. – Gosto da sua pele branca e quente... – continuou, descendo pelo peito descoberto, aos beijos e mordidas.

Motoki apenas arfava e gemia, contorcendo-se quando ele tocava pontos sensíveis. Não conseguia imaginar como suas pernas ainda sustentavam o peso do corpo, de tão bambas que estavam. Quis parar Mamoru quando ele começou a desafivelar o cinto, desabotoar a calça. Mas, pelos céus, já não pensava mais em Usagi ou qualquer coisa. Queria apenas o prazer que o outro poderia lhe dar.

- Excitadinho, hein? – o moreno disse, brincando com seu membro, completamente duro e molhado. – Motoki, seu safado... – acrescentou, antes de abocanhá-lo.

O loiro mordeu as costas da mão para não gritar. Delirava quando Mamoru fazia aquilo. Como era bom o calor envolvendo-o, os lábios subindo e descendo em seu membro, com a saliva escorregadia escorrendo por sua virilha. Mal sentiu as calças descendo mais por suas pernas, perdido naquelas sensações sublimes. Sentiu, porém, as mãos firmes do moreno acariciando suas coxas, apertando suas nádegas.

- Mamo-chan! – sussurrou, usando o apelido que Usagi usava. Era assim quando perdia o controle. Mamoru dissera que gostava quando era chamado assim. _"Soa deliciosamente quente na sua voz..."_, ele dissera. – Mamo-chan, eu vou... eu vou...

Motoki queria que o outro parasse. Não iria aguentar se segurar. E ao mesmo tempo queria desesperadamente que ele continuasse. Seu corpo precisava, ansiava por satisfazer-se na boca dele. E Mamoru sabia muito bem disso. Sabia porque intensificou os movimentos, engolindo-o por inteiro, cada vez mais rápido.

- Ma... ma... – as palavras já não saíam por inteiro quando Motoki sentiu o corpo estremecer e ondas de choque percorrerem cada centímetro dele.

O ar rasgou suas cordas vocais quando o gemido escapou, ao mesmo tempo em que espasmos faziam o sêmen jorrar com força na boca de Mamoru. O mundo rodava enquanto o moreno diminuía o ritmo dos movimentos e sugava o líquido espesso até a última gota. Motoki já não sabia quem era quando ele lentamente se levantou, roçando o nariz por seu corpo, até chegar à sua boca.

O loiro sentiu o próprio gosto quando foi beijado com volúpia, com desejo. Ouviu seu nome sussurrado entre os sons inebriantes do beijo.

- Furu-chan... – seu corpo foi virado para a parede por mãos de ferro. – Eu quero você.

- Mamoru-kun... – inclinou a cabeça para trás, pedindo outro beijo. – Eu sou... seu.

- Todo meu, Furu-chan? – o moreno perguntou, mordiscando o lóbulo do loiro, enquanto as mãos se livravam da camisa, expondo as costas.

Motoki gemeu e estremeceu, afirmando fracamente com a cabeça, porque Mamoru desceu uma mão por sua pele, os dedos procurando até atingir sua região mais íntima. Seus quadris automaticamente se inclinaram para trás, pedindo mais. Seu coração batia rápido demais, bombeando o sangue fervente por suas veias, inflamando cada pedaço dele.

Um choramingo baixinho escapou de sua garganta quando os dedos pararam de brincar, mas a sensação ruim logo passou quando Mamoru os levou até sua boca. Motoki sugou com vontade, como fazia quando o moreno lhe dava outra coisa para chupar. O loiro sabia que aquilo fazia parte da preparação e se regozijava com prazer da antecipação. Era bom, contanto que o outro não o torturasse demorando demais.

- Está com fome hoje, hein, Furu-chan? – Mamoru gracejou, retirando os dedos da boca do loiro. – Já vou te saciar...

Motoki arfou ao sentir os dedos molhados de saliva procurando sua entrada. As mãos espalmadas na parede se contraíram de leve com a penetração do primeiro dígito. Mamoru lambeu seu pescoço antes de introduzir o segundo, arrancando um gemido mais alto. Em mais um movimento quase involuntário, o loiro mexeu os quadris, querendo que os dedos entrassem mais...

- Mamo-chan... por favor...

- Por favor o que, Motoki? – a resposta era óbvia, mas ele queria ouvir.

- Por favor... – os dedos de Mamoru deslizavam para dentro e para fora – Eu quero...

- O que você quer, Motoki? Diga...

- Quero você, Mamo-chan... dentro de mim... por favor!

- Pedindo dessa maneira... – ele se afastou um pouco e com o canto do olho Motoki viu quando ele tirou a própria camisa, abriu o cinto e baixou as calças e a cueca. A visão da nudez de Mamoru Chiba deixou-o sem fôlego. – Eu não posso deixar de atender. – o moreno completou, molhando seu membro com saliva.

Motoki tremeu quando o outro juntou seus corpos, o membro abrindo caminho entre suas nádegas. A mistura de saliva e desejo facilitava tudo. Aos poucos, sentiu Mamoru deslizar para dentro dele. A sensação de ardência era um pouco desagradável, mas ele sabia que passaria e depois seria bom. Não, não bom... seria ótimo.

- Furu-chan, você é tão apertado... tão quente! – Mamoru sussurrou em seu ouvido, derretendo-o.

Os dois rapazes deixaram o ar fugir dos pulmões em um longo gemido quando os pelos da virilha do moreno tocaram as nádegas do loiro. Motoki sentia como se o mundo estivesse em estado de perfeição. Sentia-se completo.

- Isso é tão bom, Motoki! – Mamoru expressou seu prazer em estar enterrado no corpo do loiro, sendo aquecido por seu calor.

O membro de Motoki logo começou a dar sinais de vida novamente, movido pela excitação que corria em suas veias. Mamoru segurou-o quando começou a se movimentar, para dentro e para fora, arrancando gemidos de seu parceiro. O moreno começou devagar, com calma, mas a força e a velocidade das estocadas escalaram rapidamente para um ritmo alucinante. Motoki tentou conter a voz, mas era impossível com Mamoru indo cada vez mais fundo, cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais rápido.

- Geme baixo, Motoki! – o moreno ordenou, a mão livro cobrindo a boca do outro.

Não que fosse realmente necessário. A porta do depósito de máquinas nos fundos do fliperama estava trancada e as paredes eram grossas. Além do mais, as pessoas do outro lado delas estavam distraídas demais pelo barulho dos jogos eletrônicos para notar os gemidos e arfados eróticos que saíam da boca de Motoki. Mas a necessidade de silêncio reforçava o clima de perigo, de estarem prestes a serem apanhados. E aquilo tornava tudo ainda mais delicioso.

Motoki se esforçou para obedecer, mas não estava recebendo muito incentivo do amante. Mamoru continuava a castigá-lo, estocando impiedosamente ao mesmo tempo em que a mão subia e descia por seu membro já teso e molhado de pré-gozo. O suor formava uma fina película sobre os dois corpos, produzindo sons que só aumentavam o êxtase do momento quando eles se chocavam. A sensação de pele contra pele era incandescente, como se os dois fossem feitos de brasas ardentes.

- Mamo-chan... – Motoki dizia, as mãos tentando agarrar-se a parede, porque suas pernas já estavam bambas.

- Motoki... Furu-chan... – Mamoru estocava e mordia suas costas, suas orelhas.

O gozo não demoraria muito. Aos poucos as palavras foram sumindo e dando lugar a gemidos, grunhidos e arfares sem nexo lógico. Não havia lugar para nada que fosse racional ali. Tudo o que havia era o frenesi, a loucura, o desvario. Tudo o que havia eram dois homens seguindo o mais puro instinto animal.

Motoki foi o primeiro a atingir o ápice. Sua voz se perdeu, estrangulada na garganta enquanto espasmos violentos faziam seu corpo tremer e o líquido branco e espesso espirrava, sujando a parede, seu abdômen, escorrendo por sua virilha. O êxtase do outro foi o gatilho do gozo de Mamoru, que urrou ao derramar-se dentro do loiro, apertando com força seus quadris, puxando-o para si como se quisesse fundir os dois corpos.

O moreno abraçou o outro, depositando beijos carinhosos em sua nuca, enquanto a respiração dos dois voltava ao normal. Motoki deixou a cabeça descansar no ombro de Mamoru, apreciando a sensação boa do contato entre os dois. Estava leve, flutuando. Era sempre assim depois que Mamoru o fodia daquela maneira... E ele era sempre tão carinhoso depois! Os beijos, as carícias em seu rosto, os afagos em seu cabelo...

- Motoki... – ele chamou, depois de um tempo que pareceu ao mesmo tempo longo e curto demais. – Motoki... nós temos que ir.

O rapaz dos olhos verdes concordou com a cabeça. Lentamente, eles se afastaram. Motoki pegou o pano que sempre carregava em seu avental e limpou-se. Subiu as calças e vestiu a camisa. Quando terminou, Mamoru já estava pronto. Motoki reuniu coragem para olhar nas safiras dele. Eram um mistério completo, tão atraentes que era impossível não gravitar ao redor delas.

Pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas o quê? Aquilo tudo era tão insano, tão louco! O correto seria dizer que tinha sido a última vez, que não aconteceria de novo. Mas sabia que essas palavras nunca sairiam de sua boca. E qualquer outra palavras que pudesse ter pensado desapareceu quando ele veio em sua direção e lhe deu um beijo – um beijo profundo, suave, romântico.

- Mamo-chan... – repetiu o nome. Parecia que às vezes era tudo o que sabia falar. Mas ele era tudo o que estava em sua cabeça, na maior parte do tempo.

- Espere uns minutinhos antes de sair, sim, Motoki? – ele falou, sério. – Se eu conseguir, vejo você mais tarde...

Motoki só conseguiu concordar e ficar parado, enquanto ele saía e o deixava sozinho no depósito cheio de sombras. O rapaz engoliu em seco e suspirou. Onde aquilo ia parar?

No fliperama, onde as luzes das máquinas piscavam e o barulho enchia o ambiente, Mamoru aproximou-se da máquina do jogo da Sailor V. Como dissera, Usagi estava tão entretida que nem notou sua aproximação. Ele esperou, paciente, até a garota perder uma partida.

- Usako. – chamou, abaixando-se até seu queixo tocar o ombro dela. – Já está tarde, vamos.

- Mamo-chan! – ela exclamou, a voz aguda. – Você me assustou! Ah... mas já temos que ir?

- Temos sim. – ele respondeu. – Eu tenho umas coisas pra ler hoje ainda.

Usagi fez um muxoxo, mas logo voltou a sorrir. Ela sempre estava sorrindo. Pendurou-se no pescoço do namorado, como sempre fazia.

- Ah, Mamo-chan! Eu adoro vir ao fliperama! Eu me divirto muito! E hoje eu consegui chegar numa fase nova do jogo da Sailor V! Eu adorei a tarde!

Mamoru olhou para o balcão, onde Motoki já tinha retomado seu posto. Os olhos azuis e os verdes se encontraram por um longo segundo e o moreno sorriu. É, ele também tinha se divertido muito aquela tarde. Mas apostaria sua vida que seu jogo tinha sido muito melhor do que o de Usagi. E Motoki não discordaria...

**FIM**

* * *

**Nota da Beta:** Entendo muito pouco do universo de Sailor Moon, muito menos de japonês (sempre me atrapalho com os "kun", "chan" e etc), mas fiz o possível pra betar direitinho. Confesso que o calor da história atrapalhou minha concentração, digamos que eu fiquei muito... er... _distraída_. Hsaushaus

**Nota do Autor: **HAsusahsa! Pois é, de japonês eu também não entendo muito. Me guiei pelo que já li de mangás e vi de animes. Mas se a estória trouxe calor o objetivo foi atingido, não é? KKKKKKKK! Achei o casal super shipável e é realmente uma pena que não seja muito popular...


End file.
